1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat, and in particular, to a conveyance seat including a slide mechanism that consists of lower rails and upper rails.
2. Description of Related Art
Seats for vehicles, such as automobiles, which can be arranged in various ways, are known. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-160554 (JP 2002-160554 A), a vehicle seat 101 that can be arranged such that a seat cushion 102 can slide back and forth relative to a vehicle floor f is disclosed, as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. Namely, the vehicle seat 101 disclosed in JP 2002-160554 A includes a slide mechanism 130 that consists of lower rails 132, 132 and upper rails 134, 134. With this arrangement, the position of the seat cushion 102 in the longitudinal direction can be adjusted in accordance with the physical frame or size of a person seated in the seat, thus making the seated person more comfortable in the cabin.